Talk:Character Creation
Video Can anyone verify that the video here is the correct one? I.e. that's where it is shown in game. --Gahoo 13:41, 6 April 2007 (EDT) :it is not the movie shown after you choose your country. it IS the movie shown when you start the game, but that is NOT the correct soundtrack at all. the correct movie/soundtrack can be seen at http://youtube.com/watch?v=d8Upy2_aONI :the fact remains, though, that this video is not the one displayed after you choose your country, which is how it's presented. that and the fact that it's not the right soundtrack sort of creeps me out. ~.^ it should be changed or removed in my opinion. :and yes, i'm aware this comment was 2 months old. hopefully someone's still listening. --Eleri 19:32, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Eleri is right I watched it and the related link/video that says Opening Below that video is the correct opening scene when you first start the game... when you start in your nation it shows one of three (?) story lines that can end you up in one of the main subsections of your home nation... for example in San d'Oria, when you get thrown into Port San d'Oria you get a scene with the Princess and when in South with the two sets of guards clashing. I do love that video though... Its amazing and one of the first reasons to love this game... the CORRECT one that is and I think that one should be included somewhere maybe in the very very beginning of this guide rather than where the weird music video currently is. --Nynaeve 19:46, 6 June 2007 (CDT) I can say that the video is shown before character creation as it is the video introduction which comes before the confirming to abiding by the ToS. Unless they changed it, the opening is just a few shots of the home city along with a small cutscene introduction to that nation's mission storyline characters. If that movie is shown it would most likely have the correct soundtrack with it. --Ariannas 15:22, 22 April 2007 (EDT) starting gear I thought for sure that BLM started with the Onion Rod and WHM started with the Onion Staff, does anyone have an available content ID to check this? (I know the whm-rod, blm-staff would make more sense with their skill levels, but I thought they got it backwards.) --Beaux 16:07, 11 April 2007 (EDT) Hair Selection Actually the Tarutarus have only 4 different heads and 4 different hair colors on every head if you look closely. combinations I updated the combinations possiblity to 1.8mil, to reflect the new level cap increase. Pretty sure I did the calculations correctly. Anyone is welcome to recalculate to check :) Cordareo Siren 00:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) It's sad that they think that player uniqueness is really that high. Given that you can freely change jobs and nations, I don't think they ought to be considered as variables. 8 race/gender * 8 faces * 2 haircolors * 5 heights = 640. Korvana (talk) 17:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC)